failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Orgy Ship Nonny
"The "they're banging/he wants to bang Loki" interpretation is just shipping goggles. So they don't belong in this thread." —OSN, in a thread about shipping This nonny — also known as Human Loki Hates Orgy Ships Nonny, Loki Isn't Blue Nonny, and Vader's Orgy Ship Nonny — first appeared December 2017 in a subthread to a "No Heterosexual Explanation" thread about the Grandmaster/Loki ship (from Thor: Ragnarok), to vent their extreme dislike. They also mistakenly claimed that Darth Vader had an orgy ship. And that Hannibal is a completely straight show because Will and Hannibal never kissed. There are layers here, and that's just the first thread. Relevant threads in chronological order: * The original "No Heterosexual Explanation" subthread. What counts as flirting? Would Loki even participate in an orgy? (That's where we learned about Vader's orgy ship, btw.) Hannibal is totally heterosexual! Shipping doesn't belong in a shipping thread! * The Ship Osmosis thread in the next post, in which we learn that Loki (a member of a blue-skinned species) isn't blue, was never blue, and couldn't possibly be hot if he were blue. Also, human-appearing and actually human are the exact same thing. * The comment was blocked for containing the keyword "loki." They were all blocked for containing the keyword "loki." Except Yuletide. * In a "Petty Fannish Judging" thread, a nonny made the bizarre claim that fans of a juggernaut ship who got angry that other ships existed were analogous to farmers being angry when other people tried to farm on their land. When rebutted, they argued, "Often a character belongs to another character, tho. If you insist on treating them like they don't, erasing the importance of their central relationship and putting them together with other characters in a blatant disregard of everything they are, it's no surprise their actual fans are gonna get angry." Unsurprisingly, this turned out to be OSN. (Who is a Stucky shipper.) Here's another orgy subsubthread. * A nonny unfamiliar with the canon wrote "100 words of orgy ships" for Black Sails based on osmosis. * In a "Which character/pairing/canon has the most defensive fans?" thread, a nonny said, "I feel like these comments are all Loki trying to drive up his name presence on meme." OSN showed up to argue about what dinosaur skulls look like. * "Loki isn't going to embrace his heritage, forget it. You can write fics about it, but it's never going to happen in canon." * A filk about orgy spaceships, set to the tune of "Gilligan's Island." * OSN showed up in a "Ships that could be made canon without having to change very much" thread to gloat over Hannibal/Will not being canon. Highlight of the thread: "How could an orgy ship owned by a capricious dictator, from a garbage planet where most people are slaves prisoners with jobs, possibly be problematic????" "Is this the first line of Hamilton?" * In the Dec. 22 Threddo Randomess thread, a nonny asked meme to give them a new username. They were yclept “orgy_ship_captain,” which prompted OSN to say, “No and also fuck you.” Other nonnies suggested LIBN rechristen themself "bejeweled_blue_jotun_loki," "SomeCharactersBelongToOtherCharacters?," and — twice — "jotuncummies." * "I was telling my partner about the orgy ship saga, and his first question was 'Wait, so did they not know what an orgy is?'" * In April 2018, an innocent question about "the name of the Asgardian ship the refugees are on at the end of Thor: Ragnarok" leads to a snippy reply, which leads to a discussion of whether the Grandmaster's supercruiser could also be an orgy ship. And to this day, we still don't know if they ever found out what an orgy was. Category:Wank in the House Category:Well-Known Nonnies